Hold On Tight
by ITgwendolendragon
Summary: This follows the story of Emily, Spencer, Morgan, JJ, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia throughout their high school days. They're all from different social groups, but they all end up as friends in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters.**

The first day of school in a new town was always rough, you never knew what to expect. For Spencer Reid, the answer was always a bad one. He got bullied at every school he went to, all because he was smarter than all the other kids at every school he went to. Spencer was twelve years old and a senior in high school, sometimes he wishes he was normal, that way he'd be with kids his own age, not kids that were about to go out into the real world. When Spencer graduated, he would go to college and graduate from there in a few years.

As of right now, he had moved from Las Vegas to New York. His mother had become aware that the state knew she was ill and needed to be taken away, but that also meant she would be taken away from her son and he'd go into foster care since he had no one else to take care of him. So she moved them to New York, and this now where he'd be going to school and 'making friends.'

He was standing outside the school right now, looking up at it. It was quite a large school, though the quality of kids walking into it didn't seem to be the greatest. Spencer was probably the cleanest kid here, he was wearing khaki pants, a sweatervest and a tie, and fancy shoes. These kids were greasy and disgusting. Wearing leather and jean jackets, ripped pants, and dirty old converse shoes. Some spit gum out onto the grass or pavement as they walked by, and some met up with their friends.

It was the middle of the school year right now, April 13th. Spencer would graduate in two months, just enough time to go to prom and do all the other fun stuff, even though Spencer was sure he wouldn't be doing any of those things, considering the pranks that would ensue and embarrass him and many other kids, but mostly him.

Spencer finally decided it was time for him to go inside. He mustered up all of his courage and started walking for the door.

As he walked towards the front doors of the school, he picked out the different groups of kids here. He saw the goths as he walked, they were, of course, wearing all black and looked kind of depressed and fed up with the world. Though Spencer once knew a goth, a came to find out they weren't really like that at all, they just liked to look it for some reason he couldn't understand.

There was also the popular crowd, they wore the most in style things and they talked extremely loud, just so everyone understood what they did this weekend and how it was so much better than everyone else's.

Then there were the jocks. They were of course, all athletes, mostly basketball and football. They were usually large guys, but they had a bad rap. Spencer has also known a few jocks that were fairly nice to him, but he didn't hang around them much, since they were part of the popular crowd and he was nerdy.

The rest were all the weirdos, nerds, geeks, and… Bad boys? The bad boys were a group of kids with gelled hair, leather or jean jackets, and they didn't take no shit from anyone. Spencer hadn't had these types of boys at his old school, but he always was curious about them.

Back to the main topic.

Spencer stepped up the last step and stared up at the front doors. He was nervous about this, but what did he have to lose? It was only school after all. How bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessizle95 - The first chapter is always short, because I don't know how to start it or end it. I'll try making the chapters longer, but I get in a rush sometimes and they end up being really short. Sorry about that. :)**

 **Hotch and Rossi are teens in this too, as apposed to being teachers like in most of these stories. Hotch is kind of the quiet type and Rossi is a loud-mouthed kid, but he's kind of nerdy. Let's see how this goes. Please review, it helps me write more and faster.**

 **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of their characters.**

"Excuse me, miss?" Spencer said quietly, his small form not quite tall enough to see over the woman's tall desk.

The older woman looked around and then down at the boy, a dimpled smile on her face, "Oh, hello sweetie. How can I help you?"

"Um, I need my class schedule," Spencer said quietly, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you must be the new genius boy that transferred here," She said, typing on her computer and pulling up a file, "You're Spencer Reid, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Spencer replied, playing with his thumbs nervously. He never liked talking to strangers all that much.

"And you're twelve years old? Graduating this year?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am," Spencer repeated, gazing up at her, his big brown eyes staring into her soul.

"You're cute, kid," She smiled, "Here ye' go. Have a nice first day."

"Yeah," Spencer said quietly as he took the schedule from her small, bony hands, "Yeah right."

Spencer was at his locker a few minutes later, getting his books for his first class. Math.

"Hey, genius!" A deep voice suddenly called.

Spencer spun around, slamming his locker shut behind him as he jumped in fear. He was going to get beat up already, classes haven't even started yet.

"Whoa, kid, settle down! I'm not going to hurt you," A larger boy calmed the smaller boy down as he walked towards him; Spencer noticed how tall he was, "Don't worry, I'm here to give you a tour."

"Oh." Spencer released a nervous sigh and fixed his glasses and swept his dark hair back and off his forehead, "Sorry."

"That's alright," The older boy chuckled, then holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "I'm Derek Morgan, nice to meet you."

"Spencer Reid," Spencer said, looking down at Derek's hand, "I don't shake hands. Mom says they're full of germs."

"Oookay," Derek furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, but shrugged it off, "Well, follow me."

Derek proceeded to take Spencer around the school before classes started. Showing him where he'd be taking all his academic classes and of course physical education. Spencer had always tried avoiding PE, but he had to take it this year, there was no way around it. Well, he could always make up excuses. But all year? Yeah right. He'd just have to suck it up and go.

"I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Derek asked.

"Uh… Yeah, sure," Spencer said, waving his new 'friend' off. He wanted to sit at lunch with me? Spencer thought to himself.

Later that day at lunch Spencer got his tray of a hamburger and fries before going to find a table to sit at, but he saw Derek waving him over. Spencer let out a heavy breath and walked over to him confidently, there was no way this was real. He didn't just get asked to sit with kids like Derek. Derek was a jock. At least Spencer thought he was. He was a big, muscular guy, most jocks are good looking, Derek had to be a jock, he was the perfect fit.

"Hey little man," Derek smiled, scooting over so Spencer could sit next to him, "How was Math and Science?"

"Easy," Spencer replied nervously as he sat down next to Morgan.

"Yeah, I guess things like that are for you, aren't they?" Derek smiled, taking a fry and shoving it into his mouth, "Oh, this is Penelope. She's my best friend."

"Hi cutie," Penelope smiled, wiggling her fingers at Spencer.

She was… Bright. Literally. She wore bright clothes. Spencer smiled at her and chuckled nervously, a blush rising to his cheeks as he averted eye contact. Soon enough, the rest of Derek and Penelope's friends showed up.

"Hey guys," Derek smiled as all his friends sat down.

"Hey Derek," A blond girl said, sitting across from Spencer and next to Penelope, smiling at the small boy, "Who's this? One of the freshmen's?"

"No, this is Spencer. He's a genius, he's going to graduate with us this year," Derek said.

"Impressive," The girl smiled, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, people just call me JJ, though."

"Hi," Spencer waved, smiling a dimpled smile and blushing, averting eye contact. She was really pretty.

"Um, this is Aaron," Derek introduced. Spencer looked over to see a boy of average height with long dark hair, he looked like the skater type.

"What's up," Aaron smiled, waving to the smaller boy.

"And this is David," Derek smiled, pointing to a shorter boy.

"Hey, how's it goin'," David smiled, holding out his hand. And even though Spencer didn't shake hands, it was too late for him; David just grabbed it and shook it sloppily.

Spencer wiped his hands on his sweater as David went back to his tray of food. He was American-Italian, you could tell. He had that weird accent.

"And this is Emily," Derek introduced the last girl. She had dark hair and wore a weird variety of clothes, mostly in layers.

"Hey," She said simply, keeping her hands to herself.

"Are any of you guys into the activities around here?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a football player," Derek said, "But don't let the title fool you, I'm not a jock."

Spencer chuckled and looked to Aaron, who just shrugged, "I just like to skate."

"I'm on the football team as well," David smiled, proud of himself.

"Yeah, but he ain't very good," Derek chuckled.

"Hey, I'm good enough to be on the team!" David snapped in mock-annoyance.

"Yeah, good enough to be on the bench most of the time," Derek laughed and David crossed his arms and slumped into his seat, mumbling a bunch of nonsense to himself.

Derek chuckled and pointed to JJ, "She's a cheerleader."

"Don't let that title fool you either, I'm not the most popular girl in school," She smiled, taking a sip of her Coke.

"I'm in computer club," Penelope said, "I'm the best hacker there is."

"Hacking's illegal," Spencer said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I know, sugar," Penelope smiled.

"What about you, Emily?" Spencer asked.

"I don't do anything. I just come to and home from school, nothing ever happens before or after," Emily shrugged, eating a fry.

"Oh," Spencer simply said.

Not long after their little conversation, the bell rang and they all had to get to class.

"Hey pretty boy," Derek smiled as he stood and grabbed his tray, "After school there's this party at my place, a bunch of kids from school are coming. Maybe you could make an appearance?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Y-yeah, sure. I'd love to."

"Alright, I could give you a lift if you'd like," Derek smiled.

"Yeah, I'll call my Mom and ask her," Spencer smiled.

"Alright, cool. I'll see you later then," Derek smiled.

And with that, he went to his next class. Spencer smiled, happy that he had actually made friends.


End file.
